Her Wish
by Kira4Schiffer
Summary: She didn't wish for grand things. Christmas UlquiHime. AU.


**Disclaimer: Because UlquiHime is not canon, it's impossible for me to own Bleach.**

**My early Christmas present for everyone!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It's like an unwritten rule that you should spend Christmas Eve with your loved ones. Orihime was no exception, well at least she used to be. After graduating from college and moving to big city three years ago, she always spent Christmas Eve alone. It's not like she was a loner, but she really didn't have anyone to spend the special night with. Orihime was actually a very sociable person. She was sure she had several friends from her workplace. Her neighbors were also fond of her. So what's her problem?<p>

Well, her only problem was just she didn't have any family left. She also lived far away from her bestfriends from schools and college years. Her current friends were busy with their own loved ones on Christmas Eve.

At times like this she just realized how lonely she was.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yay, Sora-nii, I want the biggest robot plushie in the world for my Christmas present!"<em>

_A little girl no more than six years old declared happily to her big brother. Her eyes sparkled in delight._

"_Seriously, Hime? Robot plushie? Does it even exist? Where do you think I could find it?"_

_Her brother, Sora Inoue, just smiled at his baby sister._

_Orihime pouted cutely._

"_Of course I don't know, Sora-nii."_

"_Hmm, I don't know if I can find it. Do you have other wish?"_

_Orihime seemed dejected. She really wanted robot plushie. Maybe the one which could shoot laser beam from its eyes?_

_While young Orihime's imagination was running wild, her brother knelt in front of her and patted her head._

"_I'm sorry if I can't give you what you want. I promise I'll do my best to grant whatever you wish."_

_Orihime stared at her brother. Her brother was someone she loved the most. She didn't want to see her brother sad. If she couldn't get her robot plushie, so be it. As long as she could see her brother's smile everyday, that was enough for her._

_She shook her head._

"_No, Sora-nii. I don't want robot plushie anymore. I only wish to spend Christmas with you. I don't have another wish."_

_Sora's eyes were widened. His sister was the sweetest girl in the world. He smiled his most genuine smile._

"_Your wish is my command, my Hime. Come on, let's go back home."_

_The siblings made a stop to do their Christmas shopping on their way home._

_That year, Orihime spent her Christmas with her beloved brother and a new teddy bear._

* * *

><p>It's Christmas Eve, and Orihime was by herself on the crowded street of Tokyo. Wherever she glanced, everyone had at least someone by their side. There are even people in big groups. No one was walking alone on Christmas Eve, except her.<p>

At times like this, she really wanted to go back to her hometown, Karakura. But this year it was no use. Her bestfriend since junior high, Arisawa Tatsuki, was visiting her grandparents in Osaka. Her former crush, Ichigo Kurosaki, was spending Christmas in Kuchiki manor with his fiancé, Rukia Kuchiki. Her other friends, Ishida Uryuu and Yasutora Sado were probably busy with their own families. It's impossible to spend Christmas Eve with their families, even if the said families were already familiar with her. She didn't want to feel like some intruder.

* * *

><p>"<em>You are late."<em>

_A tomboy young woman stated grumpily._

_The couple just smiled sheepishly._

"_Oh, come on Arisawa. It's their first Christmas together as a couple. Give them a break," a glass-wielder young man shushed her._

_A bulky man on his left nodded._

"_Sheesh, okay, since this is Christmas Eve you'll be free from my wrath," the young woman said._

"_Ah, thank you, Tatsuki. If we know you'll forgive us this easy we didn't need to buy this," a petite young woman said playfully._

_The orange-haired boyfriend threw something at her. Tatsuki caught it midway and her eyes instantly sparkled when she saw what was that something._

"_Wow, my favorite snack! Thank you, Rukia-chan," she declared happily._

"_Hey, it was bought with my money," Ichigo protested._

"_Yeah, yeah."_

_Tatsuki just swayed her hand. Ichigo scowled._

_Orihime giggled softly. She really loved her friends, especially at times like this. Sado the peace-lover, Ishida the smart boy, Tatsuki the tomboy but caring one, Rukia the regal one, and Ichigo…Ichigo, her long-time crush. And now that he and Rukia were together, she should bury her feeling to him, forever. No hard feelings, because she also loved Rukia as one of her bestfriend._

"_Orihime, why are you so quiet tonight?" Rukia inquired._

_Tatsuki, who was currently munching on her snack, jolted from the chair she was sitting on._

"_Oh, no! Orihime, you are not sick, aren't you?" she asked in concern._

_Five pairs of eyes stared at her worriedly. She felt like a baby in their group._

_Orihime sweatdropped._

"_No, I'm alright. Don't worry. I only enjoy this situation. I hope we can always spend Christmas every year like this together."_

_The boys smirked while the girls smiled._

_Tatsuki sighed._

"_You know wherever we are, we'll always be together. As long as our hearts become one," the short-haired young woman chided her gently._

_Orihime nodded._

_She would never be alone because her friends' hearts are with her._

* * *

><p>Orihime came back to an empty house. Every house around hers was lighted by colorful and bright lights, joy, and laughs. She envied them.<p>

Outside, snows falling from the sky beautifully. White Christmas.

Her tear dropped unknowingly. She wiped it immediately. She couldn't feel like this. She should be happy on this special night.

Orihime was watching some Christmas program on television when someone rang her bell.

'_Who is it at this time?'_

Well, she certainly didn't have someone promise her to celebrate Christmas Eve together, but a companion would be very nice.

Orihime peeked from the peek-hole.

Her guest's body was turn from her.

She decided it was safe to open the door and greet her guest.

The sound of the opened door made the guest turned and revealed his face to her.

Orihime gasped at the familiar face which she missed a lot.

"Ulquiorra-kun!" she shrieked and hugged him tightly.

Ulquiorra Schiffer embraced his wife and kissed her temple.

"I'm home," he whispered with his baritone voice.

Orihime Schiffer, still in her husband's arms, nodded and whispered, "Welcome back."

After a while, they released their hold and came inside before they were freezing because it was cold outside.

Her husband stared at her intently.

"Did you cry, Orihime?"

Orihime shook her head.

"Nah, I just miss you so much."

Ulquiorra chuckled.

"I've gone only for a week and you've already missed me this much?"

"Of course. What do you expect? I want to be always with you."

She pouted.

Ulquiorra kissed her forehead.

Orihime realized something.

"Wait, you come early. Did something happen?"

Ulquiorra just patted her head.

"Don't you intend to ask how's my business trip going?"

She smiled sheepishly at her husband.

"It went very good, just as expected. And yes, I come early. I finished my business early so I can spend Christmas with you. I want to surprise you."

Orihime was touched. She knew her husband was a hardworker, and she imagined her husband even worked twice or thrice harder just to spend Christmas with her.

"Thank you," she said softly.

She embraced her husband.

"Do you have any wish for Christmas this year?" her husband whispered.

Orihime shook her head.

Not anymore.

She didn't want anything grand for Christmas. She just wanted him to be here with her.

Her wish had been granted.

From this year onward she would never spend Christmas alone anymore.

And next year, they would have a new addition to their little family.

Orihime rubbed her stomach secretly.

This time, she would be the one who surprised her husband.

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

* * *

><p><em><strong>John 3: 16<strong>_

"_**For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only Son, that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet UlquiHime for this year's Christmas.<strong>

**Merry Christmas, guys.**

**God bless you. **


End file.
